


Girl!Andy

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andi is the only girl in a house full of boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl!Andy

**Author's Note:**

> I started out thinking about why there isn't any girl!Mixon, but then I got distracted thinking about girl!Andy, and then about girl!Andy as the only girl in a house full of boys.

Andi comes in quietly. The boys are making a lot of noise, watching something or playing video games, which makes it easy to sneak her way to the living room.

"Andrea Jane Hurley," Ryan yells when he spots her, "you aren't supposed to be home yet!"

"I took an earlier flight," Andi says before Kyle catches her up in a hug. They've developed an order over the years. Kyle is first, because they're almost the same height, so they hug on the ground, and then he picks her up and passes her to Stu. Stu twirls her around before handing her off to Ryan, who does the same and hands her to Matt. It's ridiculous because she's a feminist, she does martial arts, and she pays the bills, but it feels so good to be held against Matt's much larger body. He's always been solid, but now that he works out, he's _strong_ , too, and she can wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and know he's not going to let her fall. None of them ever have.

*

Later:

Andi's in her room after a shower, checking her Twitter, when she hears Matt's footsteps stop in the doorway. She looks up when he doesn't say anything. He's just leaning against the door jamb and smiling at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he says. "It's good to have you home. Kyle's making pancakes. You want some?"

Her mouth waters. "Hell yes."

Matt turns around to go down the stairs, and she takes a running leap onto his back. He just hooks his hands under her knees while she drapes her arms over his shoulders.

"Have you lost weight?"

Andi says, "You should see Patrick," to avoid answering the question.

"Patrick always loses weight on tour." Matt puts her down in the kitchen. "We've got lots of syrup, right?" he says to Kyle. "We're feeding Andrea up."

All four of them turn a critical eye on her, and she can't hide in just her shorts and sports bra.

"You all right?" Stu asks.

She shrugs and slides into a chair. "Last tour."

"For sure?" Matt takes the chair next to her and puts his hand on her back.

She nods. "I think so. For a long time, anyway."

"Burning Empires," Ryan says. "It's going to be the shit."

She smiles at that. "Fuck yeah. Joe wants me to be in his band too."

"We've got dibs." Kyle puts the first plate of pancakes in front of her, along with the bottle of syrup.

"You can work it out with Joe." Andi pours syrup onto her pancakes under the whole house's watchful eye. "Dudes, I'm fine. I'll probably cry myself to sleep for a week, but I'll be okay."

*

Eventually there should be sex! But at this point, Andi and Matt aren't together. I was thinking about Renee, and I think she's around, because she's fucking awesome and she's FC for life. She and Matt dated, and maybe even had sex a couple of times, but it didn't last. Even if he doesn't know it, Matt's been waiting for Andi.

Maybe: Andi has heard Matt have sex. She's even heard, when they lived in a place with thinner walls, more than one girl say, "I'm usually not that loud." Andi tries not to think about Matt and sex too much, but sometimes when she's really horny, she imagines Matt going down on her. She comes every time.

Also:

Their first time isn't soft and romantic. It's hard and fast and Andi scrapes her nails down Matt's back. He holds her up, off the ground and against a wall, which she's never let anyone do. She doesn't like feeling trapped, and she likes being on top. She likes it with Matt. She's pretty sure Matt could do anything to her and she'd love it and beg for more. She's also pretty sure Matt would never do anything she wouldn't like.

*

Other tidbits about Andi:

Andi would walk around topless (which she does sometimes anyway), except that her dudes are still dudes, and they get distracted by breasts, even ones as small and unremarkable as hers. (Not that she dislikes her breasts. She's pretty sure she doesn't want to be one of those women who have to wear a bra all the time, and they don't get in her way. But she's realistic about her body and what society says is attractive. It's not really an issue; being a rock star gets her laid plenty.)

Some people - people who are idiots - thought that Andi and Victoria would become friends when they toured with Cobra. It's not that Andi dislikes Victoria or anything. It's just that Victoria is all dresses and makeovers and cool sophistication where Andi is all shorts and football and rough edges. Andi got along best with Nate, and it was mostly about football and not the "sacred bond between drummers" that Gabe kept trying to make it out to be.

*

Two possible (and possibly not mutually exclusive) avenues to cuddles.

1:

They stay up late eating pancakes and catching up and goofing around. Her dudes eventually trail off bed, and Andi goes to her room too. Her body is exhausted. Her mind won't turn off. She tries reading something from the stack of comics by her bed, but she's too tired to concentrate.

She goes upstairs, to Matt's room. There's no light coming from under his door and it's not locked, so she pushes it open. The noise or the light from the hall must wake him up, because he murmurs, "Can't sleep?"

"No."

He holds up the blankets on one side of the bed. "Come on."

She closes the door quietly and climbs in with him. He puts his arms around her and tucks her head under his chin. He's better at this than any of the guys she's ever slept with. Or maybe it's just that she relaxes around him more than any of the guys she's ever slept with.

*

2:

A week turns into a month. Ryan bakes up a storm, and Kyle always seems to have pancake batter ready to throw on a pan. Matt picks up comics for her, and Stu brings her a stack of books he says he thinks she'll like.

Three weeks in, Pete calls and says, "Your dudes are scary. Matt and Ryan both said I had to call you."

They talk for three hours about nothing. When he has to go, Pete says, "We should hang soon."

Andi promises and says, "Love you."

"Love you too," Pete says the way he always does.

Joe calls two days later to shoot the shit and talk about recording. Patrick calls two days after that to talk about drums. Joe and Patrick are both too polite to mention anyone telling them to call, but Andi feels it's implied.

After she gets off the phone with Patrick, she goes downstairs where the guys are playing Mario Kart and stands in front of the TV with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on!" Kyle protests. "I was winning."

Stu has the other controller, and he says, "You were never winning."

Andi ignores both of them. "You don't have to take care of me because I'm a girl."

The rest of them are cowards, and they always leave it to Matt to talk to her when she's mad.

"We're not taking care of you because you're a girl," he says. "We're taking care of you because you're our Andi and you're sad. So stop blocking the TV and come sit on my lap and say thank you."

Andi can't help it; she bursts out laughing. "Seriously? That's what you're going to go with?"

Matt grins at her unrepentantly. "Come to papa," he croons, and Andi doubles over with laughter.

She goes, though, and lets him hold her close like she's something important and fragile.


End file.
